shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Apple House
Apple House [[katherine]] The Apple House actually is an apple which hangs in the huge tree. The Apple House is floating in the air, hanging from a long and hard and tremendous rattan. On the top of the Apple House there are a couple of huge beautiful leaves on the each side of the rattan. The tree is a mysterious tree. It lives thousands of years. At the beginning, the houses were designed for the gods to live, but as the time went by, the gods gradually felt unattractive and left there Contents [hide] # Information ## Government Type ## Terrain Type ## Unique Characteristics ### Bat Delicacy ### Energy Nuts ### Invisibility # Description ## Appearance ## Layout # Infrastructure ## Transportation ## Power/Water # People ## Leaders/Rulers ## Residents ## Visitors # Locations City The Terre Tree City ''article：tree'' The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside The huge tree was located in the center of the huge island surrounded by the unique, different and gorgeous color sea. We all know the sea is blue, but there is big distinction, the sea in where has seven color that are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and indigo. Besides the mysterious sea, there are huge jungle, short bamboo forest, and flower sea. Seen from the outside, the flower sea is surrounded by the huge jungle, while the huge jungle is surrounded by the short bamboo. However, the Apple House’s appearance is not red, is claret, like the agate, mysterious and attractive. Yet, the Apple House actually is an apple. Although the Apple House hangs in the tree, there are still many air roads here. Everyone can visit each other. In addition, there is a long, long stair which built by the transparent crystal filled with seawater. You would find, in the sun light, the seawater would be glittering and the crystal would reflect the resplendent with variegated coloration light. Inside The space inside is produced according to the shape of the apple; Therefore, the structure of the inside is actually an apple. The inside of the house has marble floors and jade walls. The house has two floors, the first layer, the middle is a big parlor, attention to guests; around the parlor is small rooms that to have a rest, while, the second floor are master room and main study, here is the activity of the host range, others cannot enter. Even in the same building, but it has a strong sense of visual impact. The first layer is given priority to with cool color, and the second layer is given priority to with warm color. Age/History The Apple House was built over thousands of years. At first ,it was built for gods to stay and entertain. As time went by, the gods left gradually, therefor,The Terre Tree was finally ruled by the people. Purpose At first, there was just a big tree, and there is no other decoration. One day, a fairy inadvertently found this huge tree, and then he hit upon a strange idea of building a house on the tree, but the surprise was that after the gods of the saw, they also have imitated and built their favorite house there. They began building this house because of love, and then thought of the scenery here was very beautiful, also could often come here to stay. People[[Category:Location Page]] Owners Beauty Residents Beauty and her huaband Users Beauty =